Klaus Kinski
Klaus Kinski (1926 - 1991) Film Deaths *''The Avenger '''(Der Rächer) ''(1960) Voss : Decapitated, head found in a box. *Dead Eyes of London' (Die Toten Augen von London; Dark Eyes of London)'' (1961) [Edgar Strauss]: Pushed through a window by Wolfgang Lukschy. *''The Counterfeit Traitor'' (1962) [Kindler]: I've only seen part of this movie (and didn't seen Klaus' part), but the IMDB identifies his role as "Kindler, Jewish refugee who dies in fishing boat." *''The Indian Scarf (Das Indische Tuch)'' (1963) [Peter Ross]: Strangled with a scarf (off-screen) by Hans Clarin; his body is shown afterwards encased in a plaster statue. (Thanks to Andrea) *''For a Few Dollars More (Per qualche dollaro in piu)'' (1965) [Wild, the Hunchback]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Lee Van Cleef in a tavern. (Thanks to Robert) *''A Bullet For The General (Original title Quien Sabe ?) (1966)'' [El Santo] Shot in the back from distance by Lou Castel as he is about to 'execute' Gian Maria Volonte. (Thanks to Brian). *''Grand Slam (Ad ogni costo; Top Job)'' (1967) [Erich Weiss]: Shot to death by Adolfo Celi by the harbor. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Great Silence (Il Grande silenzio; The Big Silence)'' (1969) [Tigrero a.k.a. Loco]: Althoguh he survives in the actual movie, an alternate "happy ending" was filmed for different markets; in the alternate ending (included as a bonus feature in the US DVD), he is shot in the head by Frank Wolff. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Venus in Furs (Paroxismus; Black Angel)'' (1969) [Ahmed Kortobawi]: Killed by Maria Rohm's ghost, using her supernatural powers, while he's bound and suspended by his wrists. *''Count Dracula (El Conde Dracula)'' (1970) [Renfield]: Dies in an asylum. (Thanks to Andrea) *''His Name Was King (Lo chiamavano King)'' (1971) [Brian Foster]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Richard Harrison. (Thanks to Harry) *''Showdown for a Bad Man (Per una bara piena di dollari; A Barrel Full of Dollars; Coffin Full of Dollars; Nevada Kid)'' (1971) [Hagen]: Falls to his death from a bell tower after being shot by Jeff Cameron. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Aguirre, the Wrath of God (Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes)'' (1972) [Don Lope de Aguirre]: Presumably dies(off-screen) either starving to death or being shot dead by the natives. The movie ends with him standing alone on the raft after the rest of the crew has been killed, with no remaining supplies and still in native territory; the implication of his fate is pretty clear. *''Shanghai Joe (Il Mio name e Shanghai Joe; The Dragon Strikes Back; The Fighting Fists of Shanghai Joe; My Name Is Shanghai Joe)'' (1972) [Scalper Jack]: Stabbed in the chest with his own knives by Chan Lee. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Death Smiles on a Murderer (La Morte ha sorriso all'assassino)'' (1973) [Dr. Sturges]: Strangled with a cord by Luciano Rossi. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Operation Thunderbolt (Mivtsa Yonatan)'' (1977) [Wilfried Boese]: Machine-gunned by Israeli soldiers during the raid on the terrorists' hideout. *''Nosferatu the Vampyre (Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht)'' (1979) [Count Dracula]: Mortally wounded by the rays of the rising sun after Isabelle Adjani tricks him into staying out past sunrise by setting herself out as bait. He is then finished off by being staked through the heart by Walter Ladengast. *''Venom'' (1982) [Jacques Muller a.k.a. Jacmel]: Shot repeatedly by police sharp-shooters when he staggers out onto the balcony after being bitten by the black mamba. *''Kommando Leopard'' (1985) [Silveira]: Beaten to death by a lynch mob consisting of rebels and villagers after being cornered by a dead end wall. *''Code Name: Wild Geese'' (1986) [Charleton]: Burned to death when Lewis Collins fires a flamethrower from a makeshift helicopter gunship as Klaus fires at him from below. TV Deaths *''Timestalkers'' (1987 TV) [Dr. Joseph Cole]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with William Devane in the Old West. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Deborah Caprioglio *Father of Nastassja Kinski, Pola Kinski, and Nikolai Kinski *Grandfather of Sonja Kinski Category:Actors Category:Polish actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1926 Births Category:1991 Deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:World War Two veteran Category:Heart attack victims